


Ice Pack

by spectre07



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, frost eats dry tylenol change my mind, they're married because fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Caitlin gets sick.





	Ice Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



Caitlin had been feeling weird all day. She didn’t really think anything of it, eager to be home and in her lover’s arms. But as soon as she was in Frost’s embrace, she was being escorted to bed.

“You’re burning up, Caity. Let me take your temperature, okay?” Caitlin whined, though she allowed herself to be deposited onto her bed and fussed over. She let Frost insert the thermometer into her mouth-the parallels were not lost on her-and obediently sat until the reading was displayed. “102? That settles it. Pajamas, bed, now. I’ll get you some medicine.”

“Frost, I’m fine. Really, I only feel a little weird.” Caitlin protested.

“Bed. Now.” Frost had that look in her eye, the one that said her word would be followed or else. “You need medicine and...fruit? I guess. Vitamins are good.” She gave Caitlin a warning look before going into the kitchen. She gathered up all their cold medicine and cut up an orange, bringing them back to their bedroom.

“Frost, I really don’t need any medicine. I’m fine! I can fight this off on my own.” Caitlin was reluctantly in her pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed. “But thank you for the oranges.”

“You temperature is 102, you’re going to take a Tylenol if I have to make you.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?”

“Normally, yes…” Frost sat beside Caity, opening the pill bottle and shaking one out into her palm. “But you’re sick right now. It wouldn’t be a fair fight. Wait...I have an idea.” Frost smirked. “If you really won’t take your medicine, I’ll have to give it to you another way.” She put one of the pills into her own mouth, leaning in towards Caitlin only to be stopped by a hand on her lips.

“Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is? No way in hell.” She made a face, then gaped as she heard a faint crunching sound. “No. Okay, I’m hallucinating. I must be, cause you did not just eat a dry Tylenol in front of me.”

Frost swallowed. “What did you want me to do with it?”

“Okay, time to pretend that never happened...I can’t believe I married you.” Caitlin sighed. “I’ll take it if you really want me to.”

“Good girl. Eat your oranges, too.” Frost kissed Caitlin’s forehead. “Get comfy, okay? I’ll be back with ice cream and movies.”

***********************

The next day, Caitlin’s fever had gotten worse. She tried to get up and go to work, but was stopped by Frost.  
“You’re really burning up…” Frost murmured. “Come back to bed. I have an idea.”

Caitlin obeyed, feeling too woozy to argue. The next thing she knew, Frost was taking off her own shirt and unbuttoning Caitlin’s pajama top. “I love you, but is this really the time?” she mumbled.

“Just relax, snowdrop.” Frost laid down, pulling Caitlin down to rest on her cool chest. “This should help you fever.”

“Mmmm....that feels nice.” Caitlin closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Frost. Frost smiled, running her fingers through her love’s hair. “Just rest, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Snowy.”

“I love you too, Caity.”

***********************

Caitlin’s fever broke later that night, with the aid of Frost’s cold skin and various medicines. She woke up from a nap to see her wife smiling down at her. “Hey, there...feel better?”

“Yeah. I do.” She smiled, sitting up and stretching with a loud groan. “I need a shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” Frost smirked at her, reaching out and playing with Caitlin’s hair.

“Not at all, my love.” She winked, standing up and walking towards their bathroom, stripping slowly as she went.

“Oh, you just love teasing me…” Frost followed her, stripping off her remaining clothing and joining Caitlin under the cold stream.

She wrapped her arms around her wife as she washed her face, humming a tune as she left a trail of kisses around her shoulders. “I don’t ever wanna be anywhere but here.”

“Neither do I, my love.”


End file.
